


情难自禁

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 心在哪里眼睛就看哪里。





	情难自禁

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *你们懂的，就那谁和那谁  
> *OOC爆了我顶锅盖溜

2018年11月2日，芬兰赫尔辛基。他很喜欢这个地方，当年的“I luv Finland”绝不是客套，而是盯了某个小朋友几乎一整个小奖牌颁奖并发现了很多有意思的事情之后立即决定把这里当做福地的发自内心。

确实是福地，不然怎么一进场馆就能立刻看到他的小孩儿呢。

白嫩嫩的小孩儿整个儿裹在黑色连帽衫里，手掌被里衣的蓝色袖口遮去大半，双手撑墙正在做例行的腰部拉伸。

他的喉结突然滑动了一下。

今天是很罕见的顺毛。刘海软软地垂着，微微挡住那双弯弯的眉，在额前留下了莫测的阴影。小巧的耳廓隐在稍稍长了的鬓发之间，无线耳机倒是看得分明。

如果能做他的耳机就好了，他想。这样的话，可以肆无忌惮地亲吻小孩儿的耳朵，说不定还可以蹭到他的脸颊。

喂喂，马上要比短节目了，拜托你别胡思乱想了好吗？脑子里有个声音在大喊大叫，可是另一个声音不仅没有和它吵一架，反而助纣为虐地在一旁帮腔：就是的别想了，再说那年世团赛晚宴你不是蹭过了么。

对哦，我蹭过了，他眯着眼睛回忆。小孩儿不找他一起玩儿，他就只好自己去他们桌子上找他。从后面扑向正在聚精会神盯着手机直播的奶团子的时候，他们的脸自然而然碰到了一起。是没有抹任何化妆品的温润软滑，好像还带着团子刚吃完的奶油蛋糕的香甜气息。

为什么我们两个国家都没有行贴面礼的传统呢，他从那以后就不止一次地抱怨。那样的话，我可以左贴贴右贴贴，顺便撅个嘴不经意间亲一亲。

咳，扯远了。他感到有点脸热，于是从小孩儿的脸上移开视线，然而那个小王子之于他从来都是磁石一般的存在，眼神总离不开他身上的。

纤细腰肢。

他记得他们一起训练时的场景。灰色、蓝色、橘色、红色的训练服无一例外因为汗湿紧贴在身上，勾勒出完美的腰线。明明随便哪一次的画面都比现在这个被外套裹住的样子更加直截了当，可是他偏就爱死了这副层层叠叠遮遮掩掩的样子。

他从没亲身感受过青年的腰到底细到什么程度。领奖台上的拥抱是做不到紧密相贴的，其他场合，他似乎总是缺一个把自己像八爪鱼一样缠到他身上的理由。于是只能藉由那一场商演最后流出的麻花一样的三人合照，得出“他的腰单手就能环抱”的结论。

紧致翘臀。

他笑了，嘴角的弧度有些耐人寻味。258天前他第一次误打误撞感知到那个部位的绝妙手感，故意停留了一段时间——其时长甚至可以说得上是冒犯——小孩儿只傻傻地冲着他笑，于是他也更抑制不住地笑开，两个眼里带泪的人就又抱做了一团。

想到这里他又有些微懊恼，大概是顺带着记起往后共同训练的日子里那些只能看不能吃的难受瞬间，他不自在地轻咳一声，脑子里纷乱的危险想法暂时偃旗息鼓，视线却不受控制地继续下滑。

匀称长腿。

无论是butterfly还是招牌的4Lz3T，那双线条漂亮的、被黑色考斯滕裹住的腿总是轻易攫住人心神。那双腿无论是舒展开还是用力绞紧，都和他某些不足为外人道的旖旎梦境完美重合。

他随手抓过自己的水杯，吞下一大口运动饮料。不行了，一会儿还要比赛呢，总不能一直想“床/上的他的108种姿势”吧。

可是最终他带着侵略性的目光还是来到了小孩儿的脚上。

奶团子的脚真的很小，他的冰迷他的女神通过他抖音视频里露出来的38码鞋得知的，而他本人得知的方式则直接得多了——他曾在小太阳脚踝轻微挫伤的时候，小心翼翼地捧着他的脚为他抹上疗养用的精油。

他甩甩头，想要告诉自己专心收拾东西然后专心开始热身，然而就算绮念去掉了杂念也还在。他又盯了人半晌，忽然想起米兰的热身房里自己不怎么见面的后辈在他热身时走到他耳边说了句什么话，然后他笑着和后辈展开几句简短却融洽的交流。

他都可以的话，作为偶像的我，也可以的吧。

于是他走向小孩儿身边，摘下他一只耳机的动作是那么熟稔亲昵——

“博洋，我们一起热身吧？”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
